Stray wolf
by kyolover44
Summary: A she-wolf has just lost her brother in a human battle and is looking for her other one.Srange attractions become of her and she loves three wolves.Who will it be?And were is her brother? Actionfighting also. Please R&R. P.s rating may go up! Updated!
1. Kisa

Kiba was watching Hige and Blue gang up on Toboe and Tsume. "Ah ha! we got you now! looks like were having a full dinner tonight huh blue?" He looked over at her and saw her sniffing the air with her nose high enough to stand on her toes "what is it?" hige looked concerned then smelt the air also as Kiba,Tsume,and Toboe doing the same "I...I smell blood......But then I smell a wolf..." She looked at him and the others... "Should we check it out?" She looked at them with a cocked eye brow "Why not ? Not like we got any thing better to do." Hige replied" "Stay away from him! Dont please!" a girl screamed.Hige looked at blue then nodded as they all ran towards the helpless cry. "Tell us! Were are they?!" a man yelled. As soon as they all came to the clearing they found a male wolf with red splotches and a girl sitting there bloody also. "Shell never tell! will you!" the male yelled as the girl sitting there with a wolf trap on her leg. "B-but Tabon!" she looked at him with teared eyes "Its OK I can take the abuse just dont tell them!" he yelled then was hit clear in the head. "Tabon!" she screamed. "stoppit please!" "If you want us to stop then tell us were the damn wolves went and we will go away like 2 stray kittens." one man snickered "d-dont tell them...Kisa..." the wolf pleaded with his eyes slowly shutting . "Should we help them?" Hige gave Kiba a little nudge "I know im going to" Blue jumped out from under the brush and started jumping down the small slope "Blue?!" Hige yelped and ran after as the others followed in a fast yet sturdy pace. "Tell us damnit!" the man hit the girl in the face with his gun. The girl raised her eyes slightly changing color. "Why...you bastard" she shot out her hand and clenched his neck as blood traced her finger nails "You killed--YOU KILLED HIM!" her face hidden bye her hair she slowly gripped him harder and... "I-Im sorr--" she snapped his neck with a twist. Blue stopped in her tracks as the others did as well eyes widened at the sight "Dont say your sorry you worthless piece of shit" she started walking towards her companion. "Tabon..." she whispered and slowly turned her head. with a blurr of color she was standing by the man whom killed him. "Oh god!!Please stay away!" he yelled but by the time he opened his eyes they were shut with one bloody hand "Now you know how it feels...to die." she rised her head...eyes gray with a purple tint in them just enough to make it look a dull violet. Her head turned to the staring wolves. She stood there as her pale creamy body and dear skin clothes slowly flowed to her wolf gardian "Im sorry...I'm so sorry!" she hugged him "Brother...please look after mom in the heavens...and--paradise." her eyes flowing steadily with tears soon heaving sobs turned worse. Blue walked up to the girl but soon surrounded by white forms that were surrounding the girl. spirits of the wolfs were dancing around the girl as if happy in some way. Blue was daring enough to crouch down by the girl treing to confert her and also get a good look at the wolf laying bloody beside. The wolf had a bandanna on and had ash gray fur with a white streak on his nose. but what bothered blue and the others was that she called him brother. The girl turned her head with her eyes still watered. her battered face looked angelic...well almost if you get pass the blood and bruises. The girl started heaving her breaths. Blue suddenly rubbed her back with her hand. The girl flung herself onto blue. "Its okay..." the girl nuzzled her plushed nose into her fur then lightened her squeeze then passed out. 


	2. Dinner time

chapter 2 Dinner time... The girl opened her eyes slowly. She found herself covered in bandages. She grunted an tried to sit up but she wince and then screamed in pain "What happened?!" Blue ran in and looked her over with concern . The girl looked at her with a weak look on her face "Do you want to talk about it?" The girl looked down and tears drooping from her eyes...that was a no for blue. "Its ok...we can talk later." she smiled at The girl and walked into the other room...There was an argue ment about the girl and weather she would stay or not. The girl listend hard. "Well she's asleap...what do you think we should do?" Blue exclamed. "what the heck do you mean what we should do?' shes a dang human! we cant bring her!"Tsume had a loud whisper. "Well we cant abandon her! Shes still a teen-pup!" Hige yelled. "Keep your dang voice down! I dont know what to do...." Kiba replied. "Why the heck should I?" tsume yelled "Shes just a human! We can leave her here!" Tsume was getting agrovated. "She had a conpanion! that means she cant make it on her own!and the fact that her conpanion was a wolf!" Blue yelled. "Do whatever the hell YOU want but if somthing horrible happens then its your frickin' fault!" Tsume yelled then stormed out of the stone hut. Mean while Toboe was going to check if the girl was ok. "Hey you guys!" Toboe yelled "What now?" Hige yelled back "Is it me or when we help a girl she just runs away?!" Hige looked at Blue and they both started to go out of the hut when they saw Tsume at the top of the hill jaw dropped "Hey Tsu--" Tsume motioned Hige to shut the hell up get over here' look. Kiba,Hige,Blue and Toboe walked to the top of the hill to look at what Tsume spotted. Deer. Tons of them running...but from what? Then they spotted the girl chasing after a male. They saw 2 others drop dead after her. "Holy shit...shes fast!" Hige and the others had there jaws wide open as they they heard the girl whisper words "Die..." and she killed the dear with a bite on the throught and picked all three up and huddled them up to atop the hill. "Oh my god did you see that?!" Hige yelled "H-how did she?!..." Toboe studeid and the girl jumped to the top of the hill. "Here...dinner...its the least I can do for you helping me..." She stared at blue and smiled. "Thanks!" Toboe ,Hige, and Kiba smiled as they walked over to the three deer and started scarfing down like they havent eaten in three months actualy they havent for 2 weeks.Blue walked up to her and smiled "Thanks...but your injured and how did you learn to hunt like that?" her happiness had turned to curiosity. "My brother tought me..." she smiled smoothly. " That wolf? but that must mean..." Blue looked at the girl curiosly. "But how come I've never seen you...?" The girl nodded and said "look at this you see?" she showed this girl a flower. "what does that have to do with anything?" the girl sighed and explained "It tricks the eyes of other wolves...and humans...for my own reasons." She threw the flower to the ground and stomped on it eyes half closed "But now that my brothers dead and I dont have any reason any more to look for my other brother...then I dont need it." as she lifted her foot she revield her true self. She had brown fur like Toboe's and had a neclace on that mached her pale purple eyes. "Whos that?!" hige and Toboe both yelled but Hige soon turned back to his meal and Toboe just staired at Tsume "She seems so familiar..." Tsume then returned to then went to the meal and the girl smiled as she was before. "Im going to go take a swim...you want to come...Blue was it?" The girl had hoping eyes and all the boys looked at them like a bunch of starved...well wolves. "Yeah why not? Weres the lake?" The girl pointed at the direction. Then she started to run with Blue not far after. "Hey Toboe?!" Hige walked up to him with a peice of dear ahead then pointed to the directions of the girls as he was hoping he would catch on "Huh?!" Toboe yelled "eh heh heh....toboe....Shut up!" Hige whisperd "Well if your not going I am!" he whisperd slightly louder. Then he started off in the direction the girls were goin then Tsume,Keeba, and Toboe ran after him hopfully to catch him intime. "What the hell is he up to!?" Tsume yelled. Mean while at the lake The girls were swimming happily wading in the water. "So..." Blue looked at the girl with a blush. "Yes Blue?" The girl smiled at her happily and soon her face went to curiosety "What happend?" Blue looked at the girl and the girl had her face in the water up to her eyes then had tears coming to them forcing themselfs out.Then she shot up "I was only a pup when me and my brothers were seperated out of the pack. Then I and one of my brothers were adopted by a man and my brother was abandond and I dont know what happend to him after that. I heard he was in this gang but I still looked for him. I remember ash gray fur..." she staired at the listening Blue. "Then I was traviling with my brother in search of our lost one.... Then we ended up here in this heave of---wait do you smell that?" Back to Hige and his evilness "Hige wait the hell up!" Tsume yelled huffing on the way to the lake. "shh." Hige gave a light touch of the finger to his mouth and pointed to the girls in the lake. "What do you think there saying?" Kiba said "well lets find out..." Tsume sugdested and went a little closer. (girls convo) "Shh---do you smell that?" The girl asked blue. Blue sniffed the air and nodded. "It smells like..." Blue glared "HI--GE...!!!" she growled. Of coarse they were in there cloths so Blue jummped out of the lake and grabbed Hige by the ear. The girl walked out of the lake hair glistening and eyes sparkiling with the lake and moon behind her. "Who?" The girl asked. "Hmm i smell more..." Blue noded and walked behind the bushes to find Keeba,Toboe and Tsume in the bushes "AAAKKK!" Blue screamed then the girl ran over and found an amberassed pack of bachular wolfs blushing. "Come on Kisa." Blue ran to the brick house with Kisa not to far behind. Boys "eh heh" Hige gave an apoligising laugh but that didnt cut it...but somthing else was on there mind "Who was that girl talking about? ash gray fur?..I guess well have to find out later." Keeba said. They walked back to the stone hut only to find Blue and Kisa waiting for them. 


	3. Blues new daughter

Chapter 3 Blues new daughter The Restles Blue was ignoring the rest of the pack with only a slight "hmph" as they tried to say sorry. On the other hand Toboe and Kisa were playing out in the grassy plain. "Hey Whats your name any ways?"Toboe asked the girl as she was treing to play fight and she was winning. "Im Kisa! HA tag! You?" She was Running from him and of course she was faster but.. Just cus she much older(she was about Blues age like 3 or 4 in wolfs years though) She acted as if a pup (looked like it to.) "Im Toboe! You wanna be with with me and the guys? Oh and theres Blue!" Toboe was hoping it was a yes cus she was the only one who acted his age. "Umm"they both stopped. "If its ok with your pack..."The girl almost looked happy,hoping and sad. "Hey you guys get over here!" Hige yelled. Then Hige ran over to the girl and helled her arm "You know..Your still injured let me help you!" Hige smiled and escorted the girl to the stone hut. "OK since Blue is Being so god damned stubbern...You can stay...That is if you want to...." Tsume was turned from the pack. "I would love that!" The girl and Toboe raised a high five to eachother. "Ok lets get to bed we have hunting to do tomarow..."Kiba yawned then went to the bed room. "Umm your going to have to sleep with one of us cus theres only 5 beds...So whos it going to be?" Kiba looked at the other four wolfs and they looked at him back "What?!"He yelled. "Well you were the one who sudgested it.. so..." The four wolfs gave him a smirk "Hey I'll do it!" Hige gave a big and I mean BIG grin! "Oh no lover boy! Who knows what will happen! Shes only a teen!" Tsume looked at Hige like he was stupid and had nothing but girls on his mind (its true...) and he looked away "Actualy..." The girl looked at all of them and they looked back "Im about Blues age...." They all answerd "What?!" and she smiled "Well....Its true..."She looked at them all and she blushed "B-but you look so young! Oh well since your now not a conciterd teen' then you can sleep with me in my bed after all!" Hige gave a big yipee but then all the wolfs staired at him with a big oh aww. "Umm" The girl looked up at the roof "I can sleep up there...I have before so its no biggi" She stood there looking and pointed at the cracked cieling "NO!!" All the wolfs except Tsume yelled "No way! You can sleap with Toboe or blue!But Im a male so...It wouldnt be right." Kiba gave a big blush and the girl returned a cocked eye brow "But Toboes a boy to...But of course I wont argue..." The girl replied and they gave an aww that so cute' look "Hah! you can sleep with me...Im a girl to so we dont have to worry about the lechourus men around here!"Blue gave the girl a small smile and as the men were giving eachother galnces they yelled "Who are you calling lechourus?!" And the girls just laughed and talked at the broken table and sitting on rocks "So I need a bath or atleast a shower realy bad..."Kisa talked to blue "Lucky for you theres a shower in the other room" Blue gave a pointed hand to the direction of a dark hallway. "A-ah I dont know its so dark..." The girl looked back at blue. "Its ok theres only a couple of rats...Ohh and ghost's to!" Hige gave the girl a fright. "W-what?!" The girl inched away from the hall and got closer to Toboe and Kiba. Toboe hadnt known of this so he was shivering at the vary thought. "W-what do you mean Hige?! I never knew there were ghost's here!"Toboe shutterd when he heard a creak from the rats...then Kiba just gave a big sigh. "Theres no such thing in this ramshacle hut..."Kiba gave a light chukle. "B-but how are you sure?" Toboe and Kisa both answerd. The girl looked up at Hige. "W-will you go check?" Toboe asked Kiba and he grabbed Toboes hand with Kisa holing Toboes other. The walked down the old hallway and they saw a flash of light "W-what w-was t-that?" Toboe was non stopping shiver cicle. "Nothing..." Kiba answerd a little shooken up himself. "I-Im scared!"The girl was now holding Toboes waist...Did Toboe feal like the hero until she practicly cut off his breathing supply. "Uh gasp Kiba gasp can we switch? gasp" The girl looked at Toboe and let go of his stomach as Kiba tooke her hand then Toboe took the other. Right after they left "Hey Tsume?"Hige gave Tsume a shake. "What chubby?!" Tsume was sleaping so he was angry...(as if he always isnt...X3) "You wanna play a prank on..." He pointed torwards the dark hall. "Are you kidding?"Tsume gave Hige a clueless look. "Ok but its on Kiba and that girl..." He looked at him in the corner of his eye "Kiba?!" Tsume opened one eye "fine anything to scare that dumbfound wolf!"He snickerd then walked to the hall way. "Ok heres what we do..." Hige whisperd in his ear. 


	4. Wolves and ghost's dont mix

Back to the Scardy cats   
  
"Ok Kiba now Im about to pee my pants!"Toboe was obviosly scared shitless. "Toboe dont be so scared" Kiba was scared himself. Suddenly they heard a voice "OOOH! I AM THE GHOST OF THE GREAT... WOLF!" Kisa rapped her arms around Kibas waist and screamed. "W-what?" Kiba was still surprised she just hugged him like that out of no were. "Oooh ahh!" The voice was just up above them...Then Kisa tightend her squeeze when she felt Toboe hug her. Great Why not go choo choo why there at it? Kiba thought.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Then they ran and fell down the stairs. First Kiba who had Kisa who was clinged to him like glue then Toboe who was holding her. They all fell as one but then Kiba turned having Kisa hugging him streight forward right before they fell. Bang...Crash..Boom! They fell on top eachother like a sandwitch. "mrf mfr mife!" Kisa was fallin in the wronge way having herself and Kisa lock lips. (x: creing no flames!) translation of Kibas words "Toboe get off me!" the girl just stood there eyes wide and as soon as Toboe got off she shot of and started to walk torwards a light...very quietly... "Hige?!Tsume?!" The stunned Kisa,Kiba,and Toboe stood there as they saw Hige holding a Microphone up to Tsumes mouth and they saw speakers every were. "Eh heh....Hey guys..." Both Tsume and Hige looked at each other like oh shit...on3 we run...1-2-3!) And the ran through the roof.The roof!! There was a hole there so they could easely get out. "See ya!" Hige yelled then pointed to a bathroom with a shower as he left the abandoned room "I swear Ill KILL him!" Kiba looked over at the shower. "Theres your tcket to clenliness...Well we will see you at the top of the house in bed" he pointed then started to walk back with Toboe "But I wont know my way back!" She whimperd "sigh..ok we'll wait here..." He sat on a stone then Toboe did the same. Then they could hear a rustle in the bathroom then a scream. Kiba looked at Toboe and Told him to "Stay here" Then he ran into the Bathroom "Whats wronge?!" he slid in. "aakk!!" The girl was in her bra and underpants "Look!" She blushed and hid behind a towal. There was a skeliton in the shower. "Its just a skeliton...Look"He picked it up by the hand and threw it out of the bathroom only to hear Toboe scream "Yeah a icky yucky grose disgusting skeliton!" She blushed then as Kiba walked out she said "Thanks" and as he walked over to the door he replied with a closed eye hero smile "your welcome" and he walked out to recover a heart attacked Toboe. 


	5. Night time guys C

As soon as Kiba ,Kisa,and Toboe got back upstairs every body was waiting including Hige and Tsume...who was nervouse. "Heheh hey guys..." Hige looked like he shit his pants and Blue looked at them like what'd you do this time?'. But all Kiba did was walk to his bed. "'night..." He closed his eyes still thinking about that accidental kiss. "??...ok night." they all walked torwards the beds and Blue cuddled up to Kisa.  
  
Paridise...Kiba...Toboe...Tsume...Blue...Brother...where is he?..  
  
Kisa woke up and looked at every body and saw that Kiba's bed was empty. were is he?' She thought then as she tried to open her mouth it was drier then a desert and felt like a cactus so she got up and went to the sink.She got a glass of water and looked out side. "The moon..." She whisperd then whent outside to jump on the roof. She lay down on the cement and stair at the stars. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kiba came up to the roof and the girl just lay there in her position. "Im...Thinking about him...my brother..." He looked at her confused "The one that..died...?"He was waiting for an answer "No the one that lives hes out there I know it! Im gunna find him even if I die treing....I know I said I wouldnt but its nagging at my heart..." The girl sat up and crossed her legs holding them by the ankles "I have been searching since I was a pup..." He looked at her and nodded. "We were seperated at birth..a man took me and one of my brothers to live with him...and my other brother was abandond...I've been searching ever since...." Her face was hidden bye her hair so  
  
Kiba couldnt tell if she was creing. "Its ok your not the only one...My family was killed..."She looked at him and shook her head and he saw tears that were slowly dropping tears. "You have your pack right here...sure they may not be all that great ...but when you think about it...there the only thing you got ya'know"She smiled at him and he returned it with a "yah...although Tsume...he has a weird way of showing happiness becouse hes 99.9% heartless..." He laughed and she giggled. "Yeah but what about that other 1%? Im sure that...hes realy begging to show his real side..hes a good guy I can tell by his eyes."She responded tangling her neclace in her fingers. "were'd you get that necklace?" Kiba asked her as she was dreing her tears. "Right before I left my master his wife died...And he gave me this...I know I have something of a humans...but she was so kind...She was like a mother to me, she was all i had other thatn my ignorant brother who spent every waking moment with the male..."She gave a scoul then a laugh. "Yawn...Im going to bed..."Kisa said standing and stretching "You comin'?" Kiba nodded and they both jumped of the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. 


End file.
